lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Temper (pathfinderq1)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=ranged basic attack; range 20/40; +12 vs. AC, 1d10+5 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Beast form, Implement, Primal |Power Description=melee touch; +12 vs REF; 1d8+7 damage, and slide the target 1 square}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Beast form, Implement, Primal, Zone |Power Description=Close blast 3, each creature; +12 vs REF, 1d8+7 damage. Effect: creates a zone until the end of Rikka's next turn- any enemies in that zone grant Combat Advantage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Cold, Implement, Primal |Power Description=Area, burst 1 within 10; +12 vs FORT; 1d6+2 cold damage, and slide target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Primal |Power Description=Close blast 5, each creature; +12 vs FORT, 1d6+7 damage, and the target takes a -5 to all defenses until the end of Rikka's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Beast form, Implement, Primal |Power Description=melee touch (one creature), +12 vs. REF, deals 1d6+7 damage and target is dazed until end of Rikka's next turn. EFFECT: shift 4 squares and make a secondary attack. Secondary attack is against one creature other than the primary target, +12 vs. REF, hit deals 1d6+7 damage and target is dazed until end of Rikka's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Radiant |Power Description=Area burst 1 in 10 square range, each creature in burst; +12 vs. Will; Hit: Target is slowed and grants Combat Advantage (save ends). Aftereffect: 3d6+7 radiant damage, and target grants CA until end of Rikka's next turn. Miss: 1d6+7 radiant damage and target grants CA until end of Rikka's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Beast form, Fear, Implement, Primal, Psychic |Power Description=Close blast 5, each creature in blast; +12 vs. Will; Hit: 2d6+7 psychic damage and target is dazed (Save ends). Miss: half damage and target is dazed until end of Rikka's next turn. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Draconic |Strength=20 (+5) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=9 (-1) |Wisdom=13 (+1) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +9, Athletics +13, Dungeoneering +9, Endurance +10, Nature +9, Perception +11 |Feats=Hybrid talent, Mark of warding, Armor proficiency- chain, Armor proficiency- scale, Student of battle, (Toughness), (LEB Expertise feat) |Equipment=+2 Black iron scale armor, +2 Ravenclaw warblade longsword, +1 Farbond spellblade longsword, +2 Badge of the berserker, Iron armbands of power}} Character Information Background Born in Argonessen Appearance Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 210 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Kicker * Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 32 gp, 9 sp Encumbrance: 83 lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7; 8 if not in heavy armor; ignore difficult terrain when shifting (even across multiple squares) Racial Features Elf (PHB) * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Languages: Common, Elven * Elven accuracy racial power (Encounter) * Elven weapon proficiency: free proficiency with long bow and short bow * Fey origin * Group awareness: non-elf allies within 5 squares get +1 bonus to Perception rolls * Wild step: ignore difficult terrain when shifting (even across multiple squares) * Size: Medium * Speed: 7 * Low-light vision Class Features '''Druid (PHB 2) * Balance of nature: Extra At-Will attack power; one or two of three total must be a Beast form power. * Primal aspect- predator: +1 Speed when not wearing heavy armor. * Ritual casting: Gain Ritual Caster feat, free ritual book, and 2 initial rituals; can use Animal Messenger once per day without components. * Wild Shape: Use Wild Shape power (At-Will, special) Feats * Class bonus: Ritual Caster * 1st: Warrior of the wild (PHB; Multiclass Ranger- gain one trained skill, use Hunter's Quarry once per encounter) * 2nd: Wastelands wanderer (Essentials; +2 feat bonus to Nature, Perception, and Initiative rolls) * 4th: Quick stow (Primal Power; Items held in hand are absorbed into Wild Shape instead of being dropped) * 6th: Superior implement proficiency- accurate totem (PHB 3) Background Forest (PH2): +2 Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 389.1 gp starting gear -------- 22 gp, 9 sp remaining; rounded down to 22 gp +840 gp (Race of the Five Horns; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5456195-post810.html ) +200 gp (sold level 5 item- +1 Deathcut hide armor) +360 gp (for 10 RP spent at effective level 6; 1800/5= 360) =1422 gp -150 gp (purchased rituals: Traveler's camouflage, Endure elements) -100 gp (purchased 2 potions of healing (level 5) -520 gp (purcahsed level 2 item- Eagle eye goggles) -520 gp (purchased level 2 item - Acrobat boots) -100 gp (purchased ritual components- Nature) = 32 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 (3) ** Ornament of alertness +1 (neck slot) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 (5) ** Deathcut hide armor +1 (armor slot) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 (7) ** Autumn harvest totem +2 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+1 (5) ** Grandmaster's training (level 5 item equivalent) * Level 5: gold parcel (848 gp value) ** +680+168gp * Level 6: Parcel lvl+2 (8)(Gained through spending 10 RP at level 6) ** Predator hide armor +2 *Remaining parcels: gold, Level +1, Level +3, Level +4 *Wishlist: Bag of holding (5); +2 Duellist's longbow (7); Sandals of precise stepping (6); Watchful spirits accurate totem +2 (8); Endless quiver (9); Amulet of physical resolve +2 (7); anything that improves her senses, speed, or ability to operate in hostile environments. XP * 3750 XP from "previous adventures" (Starting XP total) * 3000 XP= 6750 (Race of the five horns; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5456195-post810.html ) * 800 XP= 7550 (4 RP at level 5) * 2250 XP= 9800 (9 RP at level 6) Total XP: 9800 RP gained/spent: 13/13 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created *2011/01/11: worksheet for leveling up; to level 6- retrain Acrobatics to Stealth (Ranger MC skill), retrain Encounter 3 power from Roar of the Unbowed Beast to Predator's Flurry, Retrain Daily 1 power from Savage Frenzy to Faerie Fire, purchased Traveler's camoflage and Endure elements rituals ritual; Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Might want to add hunter's quarry to your list of encounter powers (*FIXED) *Remind me never to try and run away from Rikka, or to hide around her ;) Approval 2 Approval from evilbob The only thing I noticed was - like above - you may want to include Hunter's Quarry in your encounter powers. Approved for level 4 with 3750 XP Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by renau1g and evilbob